marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Rand
Daniel "Danny" Rand, also known as Iron Fist, is a billionaire Buddhist monk martial artist. He is the Co-CEO of Rand Enterprises alongside Ward Meachum. Biography ''Iron Fist "Snow Gives Way" ''To be added "Shadow Hawk Takes Flight" To be added "Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" To be added "Eight Diagram Dragon Palm" To be added "Under Leaf Pluck Lotus" To be added "Immortal Emerges from Cave" To be added "Felling Tree with Roots" To be added "The Blessing of Many Fractures" To be added "The Mistress of All Agonies" To be added "Black Tiger Steals Heart" To be added "Lead Horse Back to Stable" To be added "Bar the Big Boss" To be added "Dragon Plays with Fire" To be added ''The Defenders ''To be added ''Luke Cage ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chi Manipulation': **'Iron Fist Punch': **'Chi Blast': **'Chi Healing:' **'Enhanced Reflexes': **'Enhanced Agility': **'Enhanced Stamina': **'Mind Fusion': He can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another. While mediating Danny was able to join with an eagle, seeing through it's eyes as it soared through the New York skyline. **'Empathy': **'Connection to Shou-Loa:' Danny mentioned to both Ward and Colleen that while in possession of the Iron Fist he felt the living spirit of the dragon Shou-Lao. He said that this connection happened when he was in battle and that it greatly enhanced his combat instincts, helped him with flow and balance during a fight and fueled him with a fire to not stop until he had won, no matter the odds or opponent. **'Iron Fist Key:' Danny was forced by Elektra to use the power of the Iron Fist as a key to open a secret vault buried deep underground. Danny was the only one able to open it as it was sealed permanently using the power of a previous Iron Fist. **'Chi Augmentation:' Danny used his chi to augment two duel pistols from a previous Iron Fist, Orson Randall. He was able to use the guns and fire bullets formed from chi energy. The bullets were able to curve through the air and select specific targets. Relationships *Defenders **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Teammate. **Jessica Jones - Teammate. **Luke Cage - Teammate. *Wendell Rand - Father. *Heather Rand - Mother. *Lei Kung - Adoptive father and trainer. *Davos - Adoptive brother and best friend turned enemy *Ward Meachum - Childhood friend, rival and co-CEO. *Joy Meachum - Former childhood friend. *Colleen Wing - Ex-girlfriend. *Jeri Hogarth - Friend and lawyer. *Claire Temple - Friend. *Karen Page - Friend. *Harold Meachum - Former friend turned enemy. *Elektra Natchios - Kidnapper. *Alexandra Reid - Enemy. *Madame Gao - Enemy. *Bakuto - Ally turned enemy. *Murakami - Enemy. *Sowande - Enemy. *Stick - Former ally and attempted killer. *Mariah Dillard - Enemy. *Hernan Alvarez/Shades - Enemy. *Turk Barrett - Enemy. *John McIver/Bushmaster - Enemy. *Mary Walker - Temporary ally. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 TV series) **''Iron Fist'' - Finn Jones and Toby Nichols (teen) ***"Snow Gives Way" (First appearance) ***"Shadow Hawk Takes Flight" ***"Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" ***"Eight Diagram Dragon Palm" ***"Under Leaf Pluck Lotus" ***"Immortal Emerges from Cave" ***"Felling Tree with Roots" ***"The Blessing of Many Fractures" ***"The Mistress of All Agonies" ***"Black Tiger Steals Heart" ***"Lead Horse Back to Stable" ***"Bar the Big Boss" ***"Dragon Plays with Fire" ***"The Fury of Iron Fist" ***"The City's Not for Burning" ***"This Deadly Secret" ***"Target: Iron Fist" ***"Heart of the Dragon" ***"The Dragon Dies at Dawn" ***"Morning of the Mindstorm" ***"Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance" ***"War Without End" ***"A Duel of Iron" **''The Defenders'' - Finn Jones ***"The H Word" ***"Mean Right Hook" ***"Worst Behavior" ***"Royal Dragon" ***"Take Shelter" ***"Ashes, Ashes" ***"Fish in the Jailhouse" ***"The Defenders" **''Luke Cage'' - Finn Jones ***"Straighten It Out" (Mentioned only) ***"Wig Out" (Mentioned only) ***"I Get Physical" (Mentioned only) ***"All Souled Out" (Mentioned only) ***"For Pete's Sake" (Mentioned only) ***"The Main Ingredient" ***"The Creator" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Iron Fist'' Iron Fist - Danny - October 4 2016 - 1.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art Iron Fist Filming 01.png Iron Fist Filming 02.png Iron Fist Filming 03.png Iron Fist Filming 04.png Iron Fist Filming 05.jpg Iron Fist Filming 06.jpg Iron Fist Filming 07.jpg Iron Fist Filming 08.jpg Iron Fist Filming 09.jpg Iron Fist - Danny Rand - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny and Colleen - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny and Colleen - September 17 2016 - 2.jpg ''The Defenders'' Promotion, Filming and Concept art ''Luke Cage'' Promotion, Filming and Concept art Video Iron Fist -- Marvel 101 LIVE ACTION! See Also *Iron Fist Category:Iron Fist (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) characters Category:Defenders members Category:Order of the Crane Mother members Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Martial arts skills